When the clock rang at 3
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: This is based on a story I read on Facebook with my own twist. Arthur Kirkland challenges his boyfriend Alfred Jones to go 24 hours without communicating in any way with him, saying he would love Alfred forever if he does. Eagerly, he agrees. Finally, when the clock signaled the end of the challenge, Alfred went to Arthur only to find…


Fire's of the Heart: I do not own Hetalia

When the clock rang at 3

Summary: This is based on a story I read on Facebook with my own twist. Arthur Kirkland challenges his boyfriend Alfred Jones to go 24 hours without communicating in any way with him, saying he would love Alfred forever if he does. Eagerly, he agrees. Finally, when the clock signaled the end of the challenge, Alfred went to Arthur only to find…

At a mansion in the outskirts of Washington, 2:45 pm

Normal POV

"You know love, you're quite clingy" Arthur said, smiling softly at his boyfriend of 5 years. "I'm not. I'm a hero and heroes aren't clingy" the American in his lap mumbled, tightening his grip when his British boyfriend tried to scoot away from him. "Of course git, I believe you" Arthur sarcastically said. Alfred smiled, snuggling closer to his boyfriend as he remembered how they met.

Flashback

"Damn it I'm late! Why the hell did I decide to stay up playing video games?" Alfred hissed to himself as he quickly ran to Hetalia Corporation, a worldwide known company known for its amazing work in any field. The guard at the entrance of the corporation merely grinned, already used to the sight of the President of the American branch of the company sprinting to work during Mondays.

"Good morning Mr. Jones!" he cheerfully called out. "Good morning Steve!" Alfred yelled as he ran past the guard and into his personal elevator. Once he reached the 2nd topmost floor he breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his secretary Amelia grinning and slow clapping. "Congratulation Mr. Jones! You beat our CEO today!" she said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Amelia, how many times did I tell to just call me Alfred?" he asked taking the offered cup. "Exactly 428 times Sir. It just seems to intimate if I were to call you by your 1st name Sir. My British sister would have a fit if she found out" Amelia said shaking her head. Suddenly something clicked in Alfred's head.

"Wait today is the day where the representative of the British branch will come right?" he asked his assistant. "Yes Sir, you're supposed to meet him at the meeting room at exactly 8:00 pm" She said. "So I have exactly 15 minutes to get ready" Alfred sighed.

15 minutes later

"Um…." Alfred was dumbstruck as he stared at his companion in the large meeting room. Sandy blonde hair that looked soft, eyes as green as emeralds, those adorably large eyebrows, pale pink lips, creamy white neck and a delicate figure hinted by suit tailored to hug every aspect of his body. "Mr. Jones?" damn. That was one fine voice. In that moment Alfred realized something. 'Holy hamburgers I'm gay. I'm going to get this guy'

And he did. Convincing Arthur to move to the States was not easy but he managed.

Flashback End

"ALFRED YOU BLOODY WANKER! YOU'RE CLINGING TOO TIGHTLY! I CAN'T BLOODY BREATHE!" the familiar annoyed voice brought him back to reality. "Sorry Artie~" Alfred said once again snuggling up to his boyfriend. "My name is Arthur you git! Honestly you wanker, you're so clingy. I bet you couldn't even go 24 hours without contacting me in any way" Arthur said shaking his head.

"Oh? Is that a challenge Artie?" Alfred asked, finally sitting up properly and not laying his head on his boyfriend's lap. "If it is?" Arthur said smirking. "Then I accept. What are ya going to give me if I win?" Alfred asked cheekily. "If you win…. Then I promise to love you forever" Arthur said seriously. Alfred's breath was caught in his throat.

"Then you can make sure that I'll do my damn best to win" he said taking the older males smaller and more delicate hands into his larger and rougher one. He gave a soft smile at the Brit before kissing him. It was soft, loving and sent butterflies to Arthur's stomach. They only pulled apart when the clock in his house chimed 15 times, signaling it was 3:00 pm. "Let the challenge begin love" Arthur said.

Alfred didn't say anything, he just smiled at the Brit before turning to leave, his determination to win this challenge as high as the sky.

2:55 pm the next day

Alfred had stopped trying to work a looooooonnnnnggggg time ago and was currently having an intense glaring contest with his phone. He itched to text Arthur about what he was doing. He wanted to call him just to hear his lover's voice. "Damn it why did I agree to this challenge?" he asked himself, slamming his head down on the desk.

' I'll love you forever' suddenly hearing Arthur's voice in his head, Alfred's determination grew stronger. ' That's right, if I win then I can finally…' Alfred thought, opening a drawer in his desk and staring at the small velvet box in it. Alfred gulped, knowing the content of the box. 'If I win then I can finally, and officially, call him mine for eternity' Alfred thought, staring at the simple golden band with a small sapphire in the middle. His was just like Arthur's only, he had an emerald in the middle, just like Arthur's eyes.

Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong. The clock rang 3 times. Jolting Alfred back to reality and signaling the end of the challenge. Grinning, Alfred grabbed his briefcase and the velvet box before yelling to his surprised secretary he'll leave early.

10 minutes later

"Artie! I'm home!" he yelled. The American probably broke a lot of traffic laws in his hurry to get home but he didn't care. "Artie I won the challenge you know what that" Alfred's good mood immediately dropped at seeing his beloved boyfriend, lying in a casket, looking so peaceful. "Ar…. Tie?" Alfred whispered, walking like a puppet being dragged to the coffin.

"Hey….. Arthur….. this isn't funny you know" Alfred whispered. No reaction. "ARTHUR KIRKLAND THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. How? Just yesterday they were so happy. Today they were supposed to be happier. He was supposed to propose today, he was supposed to hear Arthur say yes, he was supposed to hug him close as Arthur cried tears of joy while mumbling something like "about time you bloody git"

Alfred glanced at a white paper nearby and tears blurred his vision as he read.

"If you managed to complete the challenge, which I have no doubt you have, then congratulations you git. I'm sorry for lying, for not telling you earlier but Alfred I have cancer. Yesterday, I knew, I only had a few hours left. You git I wasn't lying when I said you were clingy so I worried about you. If you managed to complete the challenge then please Alfred, live without me. I don't want you to just survive I want you to LIVE. Move on, find someone else. And Alfred? I will always love you.

Eternally yours,

Arthur Kirkland"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DAMN IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU! YOU STUBBORN OLD MAN YOU ARE MY LIFE! ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed, he screamed and screamed until he fell asleep in exhaustion, curling up near the coffin. Wandering off to dreamland, where Arthur was still alive.

THE END (Not)

In a hotel in New York City

"Do you regret your decision?" A girl with golden eyes asked her friend who currently staring at the camera showing Alfred with the fake corpse of Arthur Kirkland. "A bit. But if this means that I can make a world where Alfred is safer then…. It's all worth it" Arthur, no not Arthur, England, an assassin working under the "Black Earth", said. *slap!* the sharp sound of skin hitting skin rang throughout the room. "You're a fool Kirkland! Did you ever consider how he will cope?! How YOU will cope?!" she hissed.

"He will move on and so will I. Now if you'll excuse me" he said coldly. The girl watched sadly as he left. "I hope you're right England. A broken heart takes the longest and is the hardest wound to heal. It eats you away from the inside, taking everything you are until you are nothing but an empty husk of who once were. Especially since you're love was a rare TRUE love" she whispered sadly. She turned her sorrowful gaze towards the laptop before gently closing it, trying her best to ignore the pitiful whimpers coming from it.

Lieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslies

Fire's of the Heart: Ok, that was a bit longer than I expected but I hope you enjoyed it! Once again a cameo appearance by Crystalline because as I mentioned she will appear once in all my stories involving Hetalia. You don't need to read my story but here are the details about her so you won't be surprised.

Crystalline looks to be physically 23 but she is around 3,540. She has been England's ally ever since Britannia had disappeared and the only time she had fought with England was WW 2 where she was a member of the Axis Powers. Geographically she is near Japan and is also his little sister. Crystalline is a rare nation whose citizens have magic powers and mythical creatures. She has black hair, golden eyes and is usually wearing clothes colored red or black.

That's all needed to be known about Crystalline and please review to let me know if I should write a sequel where Alfred sees Arthur again. Bye!


End file.
